ItsJerryAndHarry FanFic-Server Hack
by PurpleGalaxyBunnie
Summary: A hacker has taken control of the JH Server! It's up to the group to save it now! Contains a fair bit of swearing, and violence in the later parts.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Bunnie, Claire and Hubble were derping at Minigames Spawn when Soultan came along disguised as a Giant.

As usual, many people thought it was one of the crew and started spamming the chat.

"This happens every time when someone disguises as a giant," Bunnie said to Claire.

"But at least it's fun =3" Hubble responded. "Oh hi Mira, Leandro, Mrc, Kick and Puncake, want to play Survival Games?"

"No problem!" Mira grinned.

"WAIT!"

"Who said that?" Puncake looked around.

"Over here!"

It was the Giant, whom Soultan disguised as. Soultan undisguised himself and ran towards them.

"I'm going to play Survival Games too!" He said.

"Okay then, meet at the SG Lobby,"

So Bunnie, Claire, Hubble, Mira, Leandro, Mrc, Kick, Puncake and Soultan arrived at SG.

"Which map should we play?" Leandro asked.

"Maybe Candyland or Medieval?" Mrc suggested.

However, before they could even click the signs...

"BOOM!" An explosion was heard.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Kick yelled.

Suddenly, frantic screams of random players were heard as they ran for the portal.

Undoubtedly, it was a hacker!

"RUN TO THE LOBBY!" Bunnie screamed at the group.

Everyone arrived back at Lobby safely.

Flare happened to be standing at Spawn, so the group ran towards him.

"FLARE!" Mira yelled.

"What's the problem?"

"There's a hacker in SG! He exploded part of SG Lobby!"

Another explosion occurred.

"HELP! IT'S THE HACKER!" A random player screamed.

"Shut up you dimwit," The hacker growled as he pointed the ban hammer at him.

"Whoever makes a single noise will get banned. Permanently!" The mysterious hacker threatened.

The group ended up PM'ing Flare.

Claire: Flare, who is that guy?

Hubble: He is holding Hai's ban hammer! What?

Flare: Let me check...

Flare: It's this guy named ButterBai123, no idea who he is, but no doubt it's a hacker. He's even given himself OP!

Everyone: WAIT WHAT?!

Flare: Yes. That means we need the crew, and we better stop this now or the hacker will catch us.

Soultan: WAIT! Can we go on TS?

Flare: Okay, sure. It's safer anyway.

Everyone went on TS to avoid being sniffed out by the hacker.

The hacker was glaring at a group of noobs as they accidentally talked.

"YOU NOOBS! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE MY STATEMENT!"


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:

The noobs looked at the hacker, frightened. None of them dared to speak up as Bai looked menacing.

Suddenly, an arrow flew past Bai's knee.

"Who was that?! OWN UP NOW!"

The group started giggling. Demon, who was standing with Gallade, gave a thumbs up to them. "Get on TS now, both of you," Flare whispered.

Demon and Gallade got on TS, and a conversation started.

Demon: So I heard this guy ButterBai123 hacked the Server.

Bunnie: Yeah.

Puncake: Where are the Crew?

Flare: I can't seem to find them...but I'm sure at least one of them are online.

*DWG joined the chatroom*

DWG: So I heard SG got hacked. Everyone alright?

Soultan: We're alright. Anyways, where are you, DWG?

DWG: I'm near the Survival Portal.

Flare: Come to Spawn please, and is Hiedenn, Gthang and Homie with you?

DWG: Yes.

Flare: Great, tell them to come to spawn too.

DWG, Homie, Hiedenn and Gthang quickly ran to meet the group. Thankfully the hacker was dealing with a few players.

"So," Flare said through TS. "Ready to go Survival?"

"Yep," Everyone replied.

The group ran into the Survival Portal. As soon as they arrived at Spawn...

It was griefed. There was lava and water everywhere.

"No good..." Flare gritted his teeth as the rest stared at Spawn in shock.

Something broke the silence...

"THIS...IS...SPARTAAAAAAAAA!" a voice bellowed from VIP House.

"Holy crap what was that?" Gallade asked, covering his ears.

The group went to check out VIP House. It was Gabe, screaming away.

"Gabe! What in the world?" Hiedenn shouted at him.

"Since I heard SG got hacked, I was practicing my THIS IS SPARTA skills!"

"Hmm...want to join us? You need to get on TS. And we're finding the crew," Claire invited Gabe to join the group.

"No problem!"

Prior to walking 500 blocks away from spawn...

"HELP! WE'RE IN TROUBLE!"

"Tree?!" Homie turned his head to the direction of the scream.

The group ran to the source of the noise. There they were, Tree, Jc, Nce and NES.

Tree and Jc were captured, Nce and NES were fighting off zombies.

"We have to help them somehow!" Hubble said, taking out his diamond sword.

"Just in luck!" Gabe interrupted Hubble, staring at a hole that lead to the void.

"THIS...IS...SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gabe yelled at the top of his lungs as he kicked each of the zombies into the hole.

"Lolwut," NES laughed. "Thanks for saving us anyway."

Now there were 21 members in the group: Bunnie, Claire, Hubble, Mira, Mrc, Leandro, Soultan, Puncake, Kick, Flare, DWG, Homie, Hiedenn, Gthang, Demon, Gallade, Gabe, Nce, NES, Tree and Jc.

"Let's look for more survivors on Survival!" Jc suggested.

"Should we name our group 'The Crew Seekers?'" Bunnie suggested.

Everyone agreed, and they went off in search of more survivors.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3:

The Crew Seekers went further into the wilderness.

"I forgot to take something from SkyCity! Can you guys follow me?" Mira asked.

T.C.S followed Mira to SkyCity. It was in ruins, almost every house was griefed except for Poof's, Mira's and Macauley's.

A light shone from Macauley's house, which was really weird since the place was deserted.

Son? Mira wondered. She went to check Macauley's house and sure enough, he was there!

"Son! What happened?"

"MOM!" Macauley yelled as soon as he saw Mira. "I was doing my own thing when zombies invaded SkyCity. Thankfully none of the zombies saw me as I had turned off the lights."

"Zzzzzzz..."

"What was that?" Mrc asked, trying to trace the source of the noise.

"Let's go check out Poof's house!" Macauley exclaimed.

The Crew Seekers went to Poof's SkyCity house. They heard the same sound again. "Zzzzzz..."

"I think Poof is sleeping. Should we check it out?" Bunnie said.

Everyone creeped towards the door, but Leandro accidentally kicked the walls which woke Poof up.

"WHO IS THERE?!" Poof yelled, he stood there, getting ready to fight.

The door creaked open. Poof was about to punch the intruder in the face when he saw that it was Mira.

"Mira? What are you doing here?" Poof asked in a state of confusion.

"Did you know the server had been hacked?" Mira responded.

"I didn't know that! So the SkyCity zombie invasion just now was a hack?!"

"It was," Macauley sighed.

"We have to find survivors in Bambi," Gallade told Poof and Macauley.

The Crew Seekers ran to Bambi.

It did not look like Bambi, but a ruin. They walked through the Bambi Ruins, hoping to find survivors.

Claire found what looked like a leg sticking out through the rubble in one of the houses. Everyone used their shovels and dug the rubble out, revealing an unconscious LeFinn at the bottom.

"He's still alive," Hubble announced, relieved. With Hubble carrying Finn, the group went further into Bambi Ruins.

They found 3 more survivors: Rigby, Spyke and Video.

Just as the group as about to leave Bambi Ruins...

"MY GOD! What the hell happened here?!"

It was Saul! He had logged on to the server, only to see his faction in ruins. "Saul, Misfit, what are you guys doing here?" Spyke asked.

"What happened to Bambi?"

"There's this hacker named ButterBai123," Mira explained. "First, he hacked SG and then destroyed Survival."

"Let me see if I can ban him..."

After trying for a few minutes, Saul cried out in shock.

"WHAT?! MY CO-OWNER RANK IS GONE!"

"No way!" Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"Dafuq is going on..." Finn muttered.

"FINN! Wake up! Something TERRIBLE happened!"

"What?"

Before anyone could reply, 3 figures appeared in the distance.

"Survivors?" Nce looked at the 3 figures.

"They aren't survivors! Hear some zombie grunts?" Bunnie warned.

As the figures neared them, the zombie grunts grew louder. The figures became clearer.

Worst of all, everyone recognised the three zombies: Spicy, Pineapple and Hamp!

"SPICY? PINEAPPLE? HAMP?!" Homie yelled in shock.

"Who are you humans?" Pineapple asked, his red eyes staring at The Crew Seekers.

"Looks like we have a feast here..." Spicy mocked, readying his claws.

"GET READY YOUR WEAPONS!" DWG screamed at the group.

Once the zombies got close enough, they attacked.

Spicy was fast and agile. Even the best fighter, Demon could not hurt him the tiniest bit. Suddenly, Hubble thought of a great idea.

"Hey Spiiicyy! Wanna eat this chilli?" He danced around, holding a chilli in his hand. Everyone started laughing.

When Spicy saw the chilli in Hubble's hand, he yelled "CHILLI!" and made a dive for it. Spicy ate the chilli, but suddenly he felt weird and fainted.

Pineapple avenged Spicy by throwing daggers at Hubble, but missed.

"Look! Doesn't Pineapple have an odd shaped medal on his wrist? We need to slice that off!" Claire whispered to Bunnie.

Suddenly Poof jumped on Pineapple, attempting to rip the medal off his wrist. However, Pineapple threw Poof off his back.

"We need to distract him!" Mira told her plan.

Macauley held a pineapple in front of Pineapple's face, hoping to hypnotise him. It worked!

Finn seized the chance and cut the medal off Pineapple's wrist.

Miraculously, Pineapple's face turned back to normal and he stood there, dazed.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"No time to explain, we still need to cure Hamp!"

Hamp was turning aggressive and charging towards the group.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4:

Hamp had an enchanted diamond sword, a bow with Fire Aspect and Infinity I.

We're screwed! Rigby thought.

Everyone, including Pineapple and Spicy (who had woken up then), got ready their weapons and surrounded Hamp.

However, Hamp was tougher than they thought! He easily avoided the arrows of the archers. Suddenly Mira threw a cooked chicken in his face and Hamp started panicking.

"What he needs is a little scare!" Saul concluded. "Continue scaring him!"

Everyone started playing pranks on Zombie Hamp. The more mischievous ones like Demon put an explosive beside Hamp that went 'WHAT THE FU- BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM' when triggered.

Finally, after an hour of trolling Zombie Hamp, he returned to a normal Human.

"OH NO!" Saul cried.

"What's wrong?!" Everyone looked at Saul.

"We're almost out of food supplies!"

Everyone started panicking. At this moment,

"STOP PANICKING, ALL OF YOU!"

Dao emerged from a nearby bush with Yomc.

"Dao?" Some people's jaws dropped while the rest stared at Dao and Yomc.

"There is a Meatball Mountain with Choco Loco Clouds that rain Choco Locos," Yomc said. "It's just over there, a thousand blocks away!"

"Meatballs? Choco Loco? THIS IS HEAVENLY!" Hubble started drooling and his eyes sparkled.

"LOL HUBBLE!" Everyone burst out laughing. At this moment, Lidia and Athens walked up to The Crew Seekers.

"Guys," Lidia said, looking around. "I heard that the server has been hacked. Anyways, can we join you guys?"

"No problem!" Soultan shook Lidia's and Athen's hands. "Welcome to The Crew Seekers!"

"Let's set off for Meatball Mountain!" Yomc announced.

After they arrived at Meatball Mountain...

"MY GOD! I THINK I WANNA STAY HERE FOREVER! =3" Hubble took a bite of the mountain as he laughed.

"Holy- what are you guys doing?" Yomc stared at the human totem in awe.

Finn was supporting Video who was supporting Mira who was supporting Macauley who was supporting Poof who was supporting Demon who was supporting Leandro who was supporting Rigby who was supporting Bunnie who was supporting Claire who was trying to knock a Choco Loco Cloud down.

"Ask Hubble," All of them said at once, laughing.

Finally Claire got the Choco Loco Cloud down. Finn lost control and everyone fell into the ocean except himself.

"One Choco Loco Cloud holds approximately a trillion Choco Locos, but don't waste it," Saul explained to Hubble, smiling.

Everyone who fell into the ocean climbed back to land. "Is that a Meatball Boulder?" Mira asked, pointing at a rolling Meatball.

"YAY Imma smash it into little meatballs =3" Hubble smashed the Meatball Boulder into 2 trillion meatballs.

Everyone packed the meatballs and Choco Locos, and set off for Weed.

By then, it was nighttime. The Crew Seekers decided to rest in a nearby Faction.

The next day, everyone was getting ready to leave but they heard an ear-piercing scream.

"HELP! LET ME GO! SOMEONE!"

"Budderlover?!" Leandro yelled. "Wait! This is TrainClub, isn't it?!"

Saul checked the map. "Yes it is! And we need to help them now!"

Suddenly a beast carrying Budderlover ran out of a house.

"GUYS!" Budderlover screamed.

The beast stopped in its tracks and glared at the group. It roared loudly, signalling that it was challenging The Crew Finders.

"Challenge Accepted," Gallade folded his arms.

"I knew that would be in the story," Demon laughed and imitated Gallade.

"Hold on, DID YOU JUST BREAK THE FOURTH WALL?" Everyone yelled at Demon.

"I did -_- Anyways take down that monster!"

The beast gave another roar. Budderlover yelled, "Careful! This beast is highly dangerous!"

The Archers spammed arrows at the beast, making it unable to run. Leandro used his rifle and shot the beast many times before it collapsed.

"That was a darn easy battle, and where did you get that rifle, Leandro?" Claire asked.

"I found it in my chest," Leandro explained.

Hubble untied Budderlover and went to look for Marco. In the TrainClub Ruins he met Perc as well. "Perc, what are you doing here?" Hubble asked.

"Trying to find Budderlover and Marco," Perc looked around, hoping to catch sight of them.

"We have already found Budderlover, now we're looking for Marco."

Perc and Hubble looked all over TrainClub for Marco, and finally found him tied up in the same house Budderlover was attacked.

After rescuing Marco, everyone headed straight for Weed.

Upon arriving at Weed, something wasn't right.

Heavy footsteps were heard.

This isn't good, Yomc thought.


End file.
